in Sepia
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: “Estava realmente feliz de ver a felicidade naqueles rostos familiares e ao mesmo tempo tão desconhecidos para ele.” Ouro no I Challenge de Teddy Lupin do Fórum 3V.


* * *

**.A.: **_Algumas considerações. Essa é a minha segunda fic da Nova Geração. Eu odeio a PuTonks. Eu amo o filho do Remus! x) Essa ganhou o I Challenge de Teddy Lupin do Fórum 3 Vassouras. E também o prêmio de Melhores Sentimentos. x) E, embora eu esteja muito feliz por ter ganho, estou puta de ter que mestrar ou Chall x) Anyways... Meus profundos agradecimentos para a Puppy que betou em tempo recorde. E pras gurias que deram pitacos: Buh, Just... Pras capas que a Tamy fez e pra Giu que mestrou. Se bem que eu odeio a Giu por ter me feito me apaixonar pelo Teddy... u.ú_

_LeBeau..._

* * *

**in Sepia**

As balas de estalo explodiam com enorme estrondo a cada dois minutos, fazendo o quadro da Sra. Black gritar cada vez mais alto. Ted tinha certeza de que a velha jamais vira a sua casa tão abarrotada de pessoas e alegria. Mas ninguém ali parecia dar atenção aos gritos dela; estavam todos ocupados demais abrindo seus presentes de Natal e cantando músicas da época enquanto entornavam uma garrafa de cerveja-amanteigada atrás da outra.

Ted divertia-se assistindo os filhos de seu padrinho brincando de pegar as crianças Weasley, enquanto a avó deles os perseguia, tentando evitar que quebrassem algo e se machucassem. Era a primeira vez que passava as férias de Natal fora de Hogwarts e tentava não se arrepender de ter aceitado o convite para passar alguns dias ali.

Bagunçando os cabelos – naquele momento, espetados para todos os lados e verdes, para combinar com a decoração, – ele pegou outra garrafa sobre a mesa e abriu-a, rindo alto junto com os outros quando Molly Weasley levou uma lambada de James e caiu sentada no chão.

"James Sirius Potter!" Molly ralhou, enquanto o pequeno fugia para fora do alcance de suas mãos. "Considere-se de _castigo!_".

Balançou a cabeça e já ia baixando os olhos quando um galhinho verde surgiu diante de seus olhos. Piscou e sentiu um cutucão no braço esquerdo. Virando-se, deu de cara com o par dos olhos azuis mais cristalinos que ele conhecia.

"Azevinho!" Victoire Weasley disse, roubando um selinho rápido dos lábios de Ted.

"Vic!" Ele exclamou, ficando completamente ruborizado, o seu coração batendo à mil.

Ela riu, guardando o azevinho no bolso. Curvou-se um pouco para frente, sussurrando:

"Seu cabelo ficou vermelho".

Ted olhou para cima. Era verdade. O seu cabelo havia adquirido um vermelho muito vivo e estava menos espetado. _Droga._ Odiava ser metamorfomago, essa "habilidade" sempre lhe entregava todos os sentimentos. Concentrou-se e, aos poucos, conseguiu fazê-lo voltar à cor verde, ainda que houvesse algumas mechas vermelhas insistentes.

"Você estava bem ruivo," ela falou, pegando entre os dedos exatamente uma daquelas mechas insistentes. "Parecia um Weasley!".

"Você é engraçadíssima, Vic," emburrou, tomando um gole de sua garrafa, procurando acalmar as batidas em seu peito.

Rindo, ela apertou uma das bochechas dele, fazendo-o cuspir metade da cerveja-amanteigada que tinha na boca e engasgar com a outra metade.

"Não faça essa carinha que eu me apaixono!".

"Victoire!" Reclamou, ainda tossindo.

"Eu paro, eu paro!" Victoire cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e tentou parecer séria enquanto Ted recuperava-se do acesso de tosse.

Com um pano, Ted secou a mesa e sua camisa de lã, que haviam molhado, e apoiou a mão sobre o queixo, vendo o padrinho conversar animado com a esposa, Ginevra. Victoire estava extremamente pegajosa naquele dia. Talvez se a deixasse um pouco de lado, ela pudesse deixá-lo em paz.

Mas era inútil. Ela voltou a cutucá-lo, dessa vez nas costelas, e com força.

"O que foi?!" Ele exclamou, virando-se para ela.

"Por que você está de mau-humor?".

Ted revirou os olhos e bufou. Nem ele próprio sabia, por isso não respondeu, dando de ombros. Seu olhar passou de Harry e Ginevra para o pequeno Hugo, que havia se cansado de brincar e agora estava encolhido no colo do pai, tão ruivo quanto ele. Ronald Weasley apertava o filho contra o peito, ninando-o, sem deixar de conversar com George Weasley, que segurava firmemente em seus braços seu bebê, Fred.

"Papai! Papai! PAPAIIIIII!!" James voltava para a cozinha, aparentemente esquecido da bronca que poderia receber da avó. O menino agarrou-se às vestes do pai e olhou-o com enormes olhos pidões. "Podemos abrir os presentes?! Já passou da meia noite! Por favoooooooor!".

As palavras de James haviam despertado o interesse das outras crianças e agora todas davam pulinhos felizes, querendo também ir abrir seus respectivos presentes o mais rápido possível. Harry riu e pegou a filha mais nova nos braços.

"Tudo bem! Todos para a sala!".

Não foi preciso falar novamente. Os pequenos logo haviam corrido para o outro aposento, deixando os adultos para trás, a segui-los. Molly parecia até ter-se esquecido do tombo, pois agora ria da impetuosidade deles.

"Vamos, Teddy!" Victoire já estava de pé e pegou a mão dele, puxando-o. "Quero ver o que você comprou para mim!".

Coçando a nuca, Ted levantou-se e deixou-se levar pela garota, admirando os cabelos dourados dela balançando de um lado para o outro na trança. Sorriu e tentou evitar que seu cabelo entregasse-o novamente, com sucesso.

Mas quando chegou à sala, sentiu os seus cabelos espetados murcharem, assim como o seu ânimo. Todas as crianças rasgavam embrulhos e brincavam com os seus mais novos presentes, dando gritinhos e exibindo-os para o primo ou prima ao lado. James havia ganhado uma vassoura de brinquedo e agora voava pela sala, com Harry correndo atrás dele para que não se machucasse. As garotas já haviam formado uma grande família com as suas novas bonecas e o pequeno Hugo atacava o pai com o seu novo dragão de borracha.

"Feche os olhos!".

Ted piscou. Victoire agora estava parada bem à sua frente, as mãos nas costas. Ele nem havia percebido que ela se afastara. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, perguntando-se o que ela estaria aprontando daquela vez. Sentiu algo frio ser colocado ao redor do seu pescoço e um perfume doce entrando por seu nariz. Abriu os olhos na mesma hora. Victoire segurava um pingente na frente dos olhos dele, sorrindo lindamente.

"O que é isso?", perguntou, tirando o pingente das mãos dela. Era prateado e estava preso à corrente que fora colocada em seu pescoço.

"Abra, oras!".

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ele a obedeceu, e o que viu fez seus cabelos murcharem um pouco mais e perderem a cor verde, apagando-se um pouco. De cada lado do pingente havia uma foto. À esquerda, os cabelos rosa-chiclete de sua mãe piscavam para ele. Do outro lado, o seu pai sorria-lhe calmo e com olhos cansados. Teddy sentiu um aperto no peito, mas forçou um sorriso, fechando o pingente e guardando-o por dentro da camisa.

"Eu... gostei muito. Obrigada, Vic".

"Obrigada só não!" Ela falou, apontando a bochecha esquerda com o dedo indicador, um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele riu e curvou-se para beijar a bochecha da menina, mas, no último instante, Victoire virou o rosto e roubou-lhe o segundo beijo da noite, saindo logo depois de perto dele, aos saltos para juntar-se ao pai, que olhava para os dois com cara feia.

Ted seguiu-a com o olhar e depois tocou o pingente frio por sob a camisa. Apoiou o ombro na parede, os lábios irresistivelmente formando um sorriso triste. Estava se sentindo triste. Ver os garotos brincando felizes com os seus pais enquanto ele nunca pudera fazer isso realmente o incomodava. Durante todas as suas férias de Natal preferira ficar em Hogwarts exatamente por causa disso; não queria sentir inveja dos seus "primos".

E sempre foi isso o que sentiu quando estava perto do padrinho: inveja dos filhos dele por terem ao seu lado um pai para brincar; por terem aquela presença masculina em tempo integral, para ensinar-lhes e diverti-los. Harry bem que tentara ser para ele como um pai, mas jamais seria a mesma coisa.

"Seu cabelo está roxo." Alguém lhe falou ao ouvido, mas Ted não seu deu ao trabalho de virar-se.

"Ele está sempre mudando, vovó".

Andromeda Tonks beijou o topo da cabeça do neto e levou-o de encontro ao peito. Ted não hesitou em abraçá-la. A avó era a pessoa que melhor o conhecia e ele sabia que ela havia entendido o significado da cor de seus cabelos.

"Eu odiava esta casa, sabia? Mas Harry conseguiu mudá-la. Ela está tão mais leve agora..." Ela disse, passando os dedos pelos cabelos roxos do neto, que haviam crescido para acompanhar o movimento dos dedos dela. "Eu tinha tantas lembranças ruins daqui. Uma das piores partes da minha família. Mas também há lembranças boas, sabe?"

"Há?" Ted já ouvira toda a história sobre a família de sua avó, mas ela jamais lhe falara sobre aquela casa.

"Sim..." Andromeda sorriu e fitou os olhos amendoados do neto. "Foi aqui que seus pais se conheceram."

Ted desviou os olhos dela rapidamente. Ele não sabia sobre isso. Aquela casa, que antes pertencera aos Black, era apenas a casa de seu padrinho, para ele. Agora, com aquela nova informação, não sabia se gostava tanto assim do lugar. Viu Harry sendo derrubado no chão pelos seus três filhos, que pularam sobre ele de uma só vez. Soltou os braços da avó.

"Eu... Eu vou me deitar. Minha cabeça dói".

Não esperou que ela falasse, apenas passou por Andromeda e subiu as escadas devagar, a cabeça baixa. A Sra. Black havia se cansado de gritar e parecia dormir. A cortina que a cobria balançava para frente e para trás sutilmente. Ted passou por ela. Continuou subindo, mas não queria ir para o quarto que estava ocupando. Sabia que, se fosse para lá, mais cedo ou mais tarde Victoire ou alguma das crianças apareceria, exigindo sua atenção.

Por isso ele foi para o último patamar, onde havia apenas duas portas. A logo à sua frente estava escrito _Sirius, _e esse nome ele conhecia muito bem. Seu padrinho e sua avó mencionavam-o muito e ele sabia que Sirius Black fora um dos melhor amigos de seu pai. Mas Ted jamais havia entrado ali. Foi por isso que ele hesitou antes de girar a maçaneta do quarto e entrar.

O cômodo estava na semi-penumbra. A única luz vinha da lua, visível pela única janela, no alto do quarto. E ele não precisava mais do que isso. Caminhou até a cama larga e jogou-se nela, olhando para o teto, a sua mão esquerda massageando a testa. Será que fora dessa maneira que o seu padrinho crescera, sem o pai por perto?

Às vezes ele se sentia culpado por não pensar em sua mãe da mesma maneira que pensava no pai; ele havia crescido com o carinho maternal que sua avó dedicara-lhe, mas jamais tivera aquela forte presença paternal em que se espelhar.

Olhou através da janela. A lua cheia estava linda e enorme. Se seu pai ainda estivesse vivo, naquele momento, ele estaria em sua forma lupina, pois seu progenitor era um lobisomem. Ted sorriu, imaginando-se portador da Licantropia. Às vezes ele achava que seria melhor se transformar em um monstro todo mês a ter seus sentimentos revelados a cada segundo por suas transformações incontroláveis.

Quando tirou os olhos da lua, reparou em algo que se movia sobre a parede logo à cabeceira da cama. Uma foto bruxa. Ajoelhou-se e engatinhou até lá, sentando-se e olhando para o pequeno retrato envelhecido, cercado por pôsteres de Gryffindor. Na foto, quatro garotos trajando as vestes de Hogwarts sorriam para a câmera, um ao lado do outro.

Reconheceu cada um deles. Sabia sobre toda a história dos famosos Marauders. Seu padrinho fizera questão de contar-lhe. Ali estava o traidor que fora a causa da morte dos pais de Harry, Peter Pettigrew. Logo à sua direita, Sirius Black, que fora injustamente acusado e preso. Ted viu que seu padrinho era quase exatamente igual ao pai, desde os cabelos bagunçados ao sorriso travesso.

E havia o último dos Marauders. Ted estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto de seu pai. Os dois tinham os mesmos olhos e o mesmo nariz, e ele adorava esse detalhe. Essas eram as únicas partes de seu corpo que pareciam não ser atingidas pela herança que sua mãe havia lhe transmitido. Orgulhava-se de sempre ver o pai em seus olhos.

Baixou os olhos e deu um sorriso triste. O seu pai devia ter sido uma pessoa maravilhosa. Não queria que ele houvesse morrido tão cedo. Era egoísmo seu, pensar que seu pai poderia ter continuado quieto, sem lutar. Mas Ted daria tudo para que nem ele, nem a sua mãe houvessem ido batalhar em Hogwarts naquele dia fatídico.

Ouviu uma batida à porta e logo depois a maçaneta girou. Ted apressou-se em levantar-se; não queria ser pego bisbilhotando. Então uma cabeça de cabelos louros apareceu na fresta, olhando ao redor. Victoire. Ao ver Ted, ela sorriu e passou pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si. Havia uma caixa em suas mãos.

Ted virou o rosto para não fitá-la, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Ele não estava receptivo naquele dia. Queria pedir a Victoire que o deixasse sozinho, mas não tinha coragem para dizer tais palavras.

"Tio Harry disse que você estaria aqui", Victoire falou, em tom de quem sabe muito. "Disse que o quarto do Sirius é um ótimo lugar para um rapaz ficar sozinho". Ela riu, olhando ao redor. "E estava certo, com todas as coisas de garotos...".

Só então Ted reparou nos outros pôsteres espalhados pelas paredes do quarto. Mulheres em roupas de banho e motos antigas enfeitavam cada pequeno espaço do papel de parede gasto. Ele sorriu incontrolavelmente, mas abaixou a cabeça para que a garota não visse. Victoire aproximou-se.

"Obrigada pelas fitas" Victoire falou, jogando a trança longa por cima do ombro. Ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Agora os seus cabelos estavam trançados também com uma fita azul clara, da mesma cor dos olhos dela. E Ted achou que ela estava linda. "Foi o melhor presente que ganhei este ano", acrescentou, dando um beijo suave na bochecha do menino.

Ele ruborizou e afastou-se, indo sentar à beirada da cama. Os seus olhos encontraram novamente a foto dos Marauders e a pequena alegria que os cabelos trançados de Victoire haviam lhe causado sumiu. Ted ainda conseguia ouvir a comemoração nos andares inferiores. Não queria que ela deixasse de se divertir por ele estar deprimido.

"Será... Será que eu posso ficar sozinho, Vic?", criou coragem para pedir, sem olhá-la.

Victoire fez que não com a cabeça e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, estendo a caixa que tinha nas mãos na direção dele. Ted olhou com desconfiança aquele cubo de madeira. Não era nada que se lembrasse de ter visto algum dia.

"O que é?".

"Tio Harry pediu que eu lhe desse. Não sei o que tem dentro", explicou, colocando o recipiente nas mãos de Ted e cruzando as mãos sobre o colo. "Disse que é seu presente de Natal."

Curioso, Ted passou os dedos pela tampa rústica e lisa, tirando-a com delicadeza. Victoire tirou-a de suas mãos, também parecia ansiosa para saber o que havia dentro da caixa, curvada na direção de Ted, tentando ver.

"O que tem aí dentro?!" Falou, impaciente.

Ted não conseguia colocar as mãos dentro da pequena caixa para tirar o conteúdo de seu interior, então se afastou um pouco de Victoire e despejou o que havia na caixa sobre a cama. Fotos e mais fotos em sépia espalharam-se no pequeno espaço entre ele e a garota.

Colocando a caixa de lado, deslizou as mãos sobre elas, afastando-as e olhando-as por cima. As fotos eram antigas e gastas, mas ninguém precisaria lhe dizer quem nelas apareciam. Pegou uma das fotos mais antigas. Ali retratado, havia um garoto no alto de seus seis anos, o rosto ferido, mas um enorme sorriso nos lábios, brincando com um caldeirão de plástico. Seu pai com seis anos era impressionantemente feliz para alguém com o problema dele.

"É sua mãe?" Victoire perguntou, segurando uma foto.

Deixou a foto do pai de lado e tirou a que a menina segurava nas mãos. Ali havia uma menina bem pequena, atirando comida para todos os lados. Tinha certeza de que aquela era Nymphadora Tonks, aterrorizando a mãe durante um jantar.

Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. A cada foto que pegava nas mãos via um momento da vida dos pais. Amigos, família, sorrisos. Muitos sorrisos. Até que ele chegou à última foto. Era uma das poucas coloridas. Ali uma mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa segurava um bebê de cabelos turquesa nos braços, ninando-o. Sua mãe e ele.

"Seu cabelo não está mais roxo" Victoire observou e Ted olhou para cima, tentando enxergar os fios. Estavam amarelo-canário e arrepiados. "Você está feliz".

Ted suspirou, todas aquelas lembranças do passado dos pais estampadas em sépia nas fotografias conseguiram fazer o seu peito abrir-se e iluminar-se. Estava realmente feliz de ver a felicidade naqueles rostos familiares e ao mesmo tempo tão desconhecidos para ele.

"Eu odeio ser metamorfomago" ele confessou, deitando-se na cama e olhando para a janela. A Lua Cheia ainda era visível. "É como se eu não tivesse privacidade sobre os meus sentimentos!"

Victoire deu uma risadinha e deitou-se ao lado dele, também olhando para a janela.

"Pois eu adoro que você seja um metamorfomago". A mão de Victoire procurou a de Ted e segurou-a, desinibida. "É sempre legal tentar adivinhar como você vai aparecer e me surpreender quando você muda do nada".

Os olhos de Ted voltaram-se rapidamente para a garota, que o encarava, sorrindo delicadamente. Ele sentiu que perdia uma batida no peito. Virou o rosto e novamente viu o pai na foto pregada à parede. Suspirou.

"Às vezes eu gostaria de ter me tornado um lobisomem, como o meu pai", desabafou, com a voz baixa. "Seria uma pessoa interessante, e não um esquisito".

Ela entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Ted e piscou, apertando-lhe a mão.

"E que graça teria em ver a lua cheia sem você ao meu lado?".

Ele finalmente conseguiu sorrir para Victoire. Tocou a sua testa à dela e suspirou. Victoire era única que Ted sabia que gostava dele, muito. Até arriscaria dizer que o amava. Era uma das únicas garotas que olhava não só para as suas esquisitices, mas também para o que ele era de verdade.

"O seu cabelo agora está azul", ela observou, abrindo um grande sorriso. "Como os meus olhos!".

Ele deu um beijo casto e longo nos lábios de Victoire e acariciou o seu rosto quando se afastou. As palavras de dela sempre o tocavam, mais do que ele admitiria. Victoire sempre o fazia feliz, mesmo com a sua mania irritante de nunca deixá-lo em paz. Ela parecia radiante e divina, com as maçãs do rosto coradas. Ted viu que ainda segurava a foto dele e da mãe nas mãos. Olhou-a rapidamente; seus cabelos estavam da mesma cor de os da mulher, como se a imitasse. '_Acho que não é tão ruim assim ser esquisito... Não é, mamãe? Vic gosta'._

"Obrigado por sempre fazer com que eu me sinta bem, Vic".

"Obrigada por ser o que você é, Teddy".

Victoire beijou-lhe os lábios uma vez mais e deitou a cabeça sobre o seu ombro, respirando fundo. Ted viu-a fechar os olhos e passou os dedos por sua trançada, entremeada pela fita que ele lhe dera. Olhou para a Lua. Sabia que, de algum lugar, Remus e Nymphadora Lupin olhavam para ele. '_Feliz Natal, Papai. Feliz Natal, Mamã__e__'. _Beijou o topo da cabeça de Victoire e murmurou, com os lábios em seu cabelo, respirando o seu perfume doce.

"Feliz Natal, Vic...".

* * *


End file.
